wolfttrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Ridgefield Academy
Description A small attendance, progressive school that was opened 3 years ago. It is a fairly multicultural school. An old beautiful building that used to be a school (Philadelphia School, then Philadelphia High) that was closed when the new larger school, Franklin Academy (Previously Franklin High School) was opened 30 years ago, but they could not tear it down because it was a historical building, so it was sitting there decaying while they decided what to do with it. The school is near a park with a pond and is just outside of downtown. Sonny Ridgefield , a previous welterweight contender, purchased the school a few years ago backed by Kydious "Kay" Nyce. Ridgefield Academy is in a constant state of renovation (allegedly because of it being a historical building and the permits a special type of construction needed), making the school about half the size and still larger than it needs to be in a student to space ratio. For each grade, there are teachers that stick with the students throughout, as the students change grades, the teachers change grades they teach. Most of the students are local to the area, but our PC's obtained scholarships often from out of the area. There are no other sports teams besides Arena Sports. Teachers * Calvin Cashous (Math / Strategy) * 993 (Head coach) * Dr. Wyatt Watson (Health / Science Teacher) * Kydious "Coach" Nyce III (P.E. / Assistant Coach) * Mika Maru (993 Assistant / Previous History) * Miss Marla Mooney (Art / Music / Theater) * Mr. Locke (Retired) * Mrs. Sadler (Lunch lady) * Principle Wulfhousen (Principle) * Will Bodhi (English / Philosophy / Technology) Students * Addie Smith * Brad Dyson * Colton Chase (Deceased) * Corro (PC - Sydney) * Dom Nioh * Elle Ambrose * Gary Dorf (PC - Nick) * Hisashi Morizawa (PC - Doug/Captain) * Howie Bosch * Hunter Anderson (PPC - Macauly) * Hunter West (Deceased) * Jasmin Sinclair * Joe King * Josephine Cho (Deceased / PPC - Leigh) * Josh King (Deceased) * Josiah (Ex-Ruffian / PPC Ben) * Kydious “KIV” Nyce IV * Mickey Douglas * Olivia Mooney (Presumed Dead) * Rick Voorhees (PPC - Mike) * Riggs (PPC - Jake) * Rosie Laine * Rowland “Ace” Black * Simon "Archie" Powers * Vadim (Ex-Ruffian/PPC - Bryan) * Yuliana "Yuli" Fernandes (PC - Olive) * Zoe Boucher (PC - Jesse) Ridgefield Ruffians Arena Team Members * 993 (Coach) * Jonathan Jruest (Sponsor) * Kydious “Coach” Nyce III (Assistant Coach) * Sonny Ridgefield (Backer) * Mika Maru (Translator/Cheer teacher) * Dr. Wyatt Watson (Ring doctor) * Hisashi Morizawa (Doug/Captain) * Corro (Sydney) * Gary Dorf (Nick) * Mickey Douglas * Yuliana "Yuli" Fernandes (Olive) * Zoe Boucher (Jesse) Previous Team Members for 2024 * Simon "Archie" Powers * Hunter Anderson (PPC Macauly) * Josiah Golis (PPC Ben) * Josephine Cho (PPC Leigh) * Kydious “KIV” Nyce IV (Retired / Ex-Captain) * Rick Voorhees (PPC Mike) * Riggs Murtaugh (PPC Jake) * Vadim Vadania (PPC Bryan) Previous Team (2023) * Brad Dyson * Hunter West (Deceased) * Josh King (Deceased) * Kydious “KIV” Nyce IV * Rowland “Ace” Black * Simon "Archie" Powers Category:Schools Category:Places